Dreams of Longing
by kiera-sama
Summary: Haruhi's been having dreams about a certain someone, and goes to a garden on the grounds of Ouran Academy. What happens when that certain someone finds out, through unexpected means? Rated 'M' for Sexual situations.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The sole rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

Dreams of Longing.

She walked down the street, the autumn wind blowing softly through the trees. She hadn't been able to sleep, her mind being occupied elsewhere. Haruhi sighed softly to herself as she turned the corner as she finally reached her destination. 'Ouran Academy.' she thought. She would be able to think here. She couldn't at home, not with her father and his lover there, drinking the night away without a care in the world.

Haruhi walked a bit further before she found the hole in the hedge that would allow her access to the school grounds. Being twelve o'clock at night, the gates had long since closed and locked. As she slid between the branches she gave a relieved sigh. She was in the hidden alcove in the west gardens. She remembered when Tamaki-senpai forced them all to play hide and seek. That little kids game that they were all way to old for. She had hidden in here with 'him'. Since then, when her stress began to overcome her, she would come here to relax.

She sat on the grass under a giant oak tree. Leaning back against the trunk she thought to herself. The real reason she came here, wasn't just to think, it was to escape. To escape from the dreams that seemed to haunt her every thought, her every night. She didn't know when the dreams had started, exactly. Nor when she had began to walk to this very alcove every time she awoke from one of them. It seemed to calm her.

Haruhi closed her eyes, and smiled softly. She knew that she loved him. She had known that fact for a while now. Every time she had some form of contact with him, whether physical, or otherwise, was a cherished memory to her. She thought that the dreams started after that trip to the beach.

She had foolishly put herself at risk to protect a few of the host clubs clients, and Tamaki-senpai had been angry with her. All of the host club, save Kyoya-senpai, had been worried. Even him. Haruhi had been cornered by Kyoya-senpai after dinner, and he had pinned her to the bed. Before that incident, she had never thought of those kinds of things. But when Kyoya-senpai 'threatened' her, she had been...awakened, as it were.

After that, she began noticing the little things 'he' did. The way he would hold himself as he walked, the calm expression he wore. The way he was looking out for her, and the other members. Those few precious seconds in which he would speak to her. It didn't have to be anything hugely remarkable, just a small thing. Something as simple as a 'hello'. It would make her heart fill with feeling, and she would have to struggle not to blush.

She loved the way he looked in his clean, crisp uniform, or the way the cosplay they sometimes wore seemed to suit him, especially the traditional outfits. She would watch him when he wasn't looking, watching the way his hair would sway in the breeze, or his look of concentration when he attempted something he found slightly difficult.

She loved them all. She knew she could never tell him though, and it killed her. She knew he would not feel the same towards her, because he just couldn't. There were so many other girls at Ouran, so many feminine, pretty, and smart girls who could catch his attention if they tried. Haruhi knew that her love was one sided, but even though she knew that, she couldn't stop the dreams. Those sweet, tormenting dreams that haunted her every thought. Haruhi knew that the reason that her dreams were so realistic, was because of those precious memories of 'him'.

That first day, when he had saved her from Tamaki-senpai, she had felt the power in his hands, and yet how gentle they were as they lifted her. He had blushed so cutely when he realized that she was in fact a girl, not a boy.

There was the day at the pool that was owned by Kyoya-senpai's family. She had seen him in his swimming trunks, he wore no shirt of course, so she saw how toned he was. She remembered thinking at the time, how would it feel to run her hands over that muscled chest.

Later, she had her chance, she was following him to look for his cousin, and gotten scared at the animals, and deep pools of sinking sand. He had turned to her, and for the first time, she heard him say her name.

'Haruhi', he had said, before he lifted her off the ground, and using one arm, carried her close to him. She had at first, been uneasy at the sudden change. Soon though, her hand was pressed against his soft, yet hard chest. She had to force herself to not slid her hand across him, to just keep it in that one place.

He held her with such gentleness and yet, when challenged by Kyoya-senpai's private police force, he protected her viciously. Never breaking his hold on her, while keeping his grip on her gentle, he had thrown the man away from them. She had witnessed his strength firsthand that day.

Maybe that's why, after one of her unrelenting dreams, she woke in a puddle of emotion, and raw need. She came to this place to be near to him, as strange as that sounded. They had huddled here, never saying a word, but there had been no need to. They hid in companionable silence, until they heard Hunny-senpai calling for them to come out, that they gave up.

Haruhi yawned. She was so comfortable, she didn't want to get up. Without realizing, she drifted off to sleep. She would worry about it after a short nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dream began as it usually did, it was dark, and very hard to see. She was walking alone by a pond, humming to herself. She heard what sounded like steps behind her. When she turned though, it was too dark to see. She shrugged it off, before turning to continue her walk. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. His strong, deep voice came then, comforting her, reassuring her. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her close to his tall frame.

She sighed into the embrace, and rested her head on his chest. Through the darkness she felt his lips gently kiss her neck, while he scooped her into his arms and sank to the ground, holding her in his lap. She turned to straddle him as she kissed him back fervently. His tongue ran across her lower lip, asking for access. She granted it to him eagerly.

Haruhi moaned as his tongue swirled against hers, effectively taking her breath away. She hissed as the cold air hit her stomach as he slid his hand against her. She pulled back and he lifted her shirt away revealing her to him. She couldn't see, but she could feel his eyes on her as he slid his hands against her bare stomach. She arched into his touch, and moaned as he reached down and kissed the swell of her breasts.

He massaged her through her bra, while kissing his way to the hollow of her throat. He slid his lips down to the peaks of her breasts and kissed her nipples through her bra.

When he touched her, she felt her breath catch in her throat, and she cried out his name. He was undoing the clasp that held her bra together, and lifted it off her, discarding it next to her shirt that lay to the side of them.

His hands were on her instantly, gently brushing against her body, massaging her breasts, until her nipples tightened, hardened to the point where they hurt, and needed to be touched. "P-Please..." she begged him.

He took her hardened nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue. He sucked it gently, then harder at her urging. He sucked her until she tugged at his shirt. He pulled back and she could hear the rustling of clothing being removed, and jumped a bit when the rest of her own was removed as well.

She reached for him and felt him lightly grasp her hands in his own, and he lay her down gently on the grass. His hands ran down her body, caressing her leg, and just behind her knee, before moving to her inner thigh. She arched against him and moaned at the contact. He kissed her thigh, before moving up to her hip, and then to her navel.

She felt the raging fire deep inside her, flaring up and she arched her hips against him in an attempt to control it. She needed him to touch her, to stoke the flames until it was a steady burn, to douse her body in pleasure.

When he obliged her she gasped his name loudly, clutching at him, holding his chest against hers. He kissed her deeply as he stroked her. Her legs quivered as his long fingers sank inside her slowly. He stroked her as she bucked against him. He knelt between her legs and used his tongue on her.

"Ah!" he nibbled on her lower lips and slid his tongue inside her. He licked her sensually and pressed his thumb against the small sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Haruhi." she arched off the ground as he said her name. Just hearing his deep voice say her name, while pressing at her nub was enough to make her scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is that sound?" Takashi thought as he strolled through the gardens of Ouran Academy. "It sounds like a girl..." he rushed toward the sound, afraid that someone was hurt.

What he found though, wasn't an injured girl. "Haruhi?" he called out, confused. He was further confused though, for when he called her name, she cried out and arched off the ground.

He ran toward her and knelt down on the ground. He heard her groaning and he was concerned. He touched her arm and shook her gently. "Haruhi!" he said a bit more urgently.

"Aah! M-Mori-senpai!" she gasped as her body shook, while tensing up at the same time.

Takashi blushed. 'Was she dreaming...about me?' he thought as he shook her again. "Haruhi." he demanded. "Wake up."

Haruhi's eyes snapped open in shock. Damn. She had fallen asleep. Looking around her she stilled, as she saw Mori-senpai's eyes staring into hers. 'Shit...how much did he see...'

"M-Mori-senpai? What are you doing here?" she asked him nervously.

"I...ah...come here sometimes...to think." he told her. "It's easier here..."

"Oh...I see. I come here to think also...not all that often...but lately..." Haruhi struggled to answer him.

"I see." he said with a blush. "And you...fall asleep here...often?"

Haruhi's face blushed brightly. "Not usually...just this one time." she said.

Takashi thought before he spoke. He wanted to know...but then again, he wasn't sure he did. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked finally.

"Ah!" she stood and turned away from him. 'I could tell him...but I don't think I could handle the rejection...'

"Haruhi?" he asked.

She shivered as his voice fell over her. She felt the heat between her legs intensify as he spoke to her.

"Are you okay? Cold?" Takashi asked her worriedly.

"N-no..." Haruhi denied. "It's just...I'm..."

Takashi reached out to her with his hand. "You can tell me Haruhi...I'll listen to you."

She wanted to take his hand...but if she told him, he would probably just drop it anyway. "I'm...kind of embarrassed to say." she began. "I-it was about...you." she whispered the last part.

Takashi flushed deeply as he asked, "What about me?"

'He just has to make this hard doesn't he?' she thought.

"It was a...you know..."

"Ah." he blushed.

Haruhi risked taking a peek at his face and turned around. He was looking at his feet, but when he felt her eyes on him he looked up at her.

"Haruhi...I..."

"I know you aren't attracted to me...so it's okay...Mori-senpai." she said dejectedly. "I knew that from the start."

"You have it wrong..." he said. "I also have...ah..."

Haruhi looked at him with hope in her gaze. It seemed to strengthen his resolve. "I...uh...I think I love you..."

Haruhi smiled brightly and hugged him suddenly. "I love you...Mori-senpai."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: this popped into my head earlier and wouldn't get out until I wrote it down. Please let me know what you think!

~Kiera


End file.
